


PriceField Embraces

by weasywoo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay Love, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, more stuff no doubt as the story carries on, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasywoo/pseuds/weasywoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter after chapter of some of the love and sex between the PriceField couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr if anyone wants to follow me or just check out my blog. It's full of lesbian content, lots of PriceField and Cassie Cage

Max and Chloe have been together, as in lovers, for roughly a year now. After reuniting with a whirlwind of happenings they have been practically inseparable. They couldn't move in together quickly enough, neither of them enjoyed being away from each other. A rare couple of girlfriends who actually enjoyed spending every single waking (and sleeping) moment together. Part-time jobs, a cat called lesbo and a place of their own, life was hella fuckin' sweet as Chloe would say.  
An evening was occurring just like most of the evenings they shared night in night out. They'd grubbed up, showered and gotten all cosy together with the lights out on the sofa with some trashy TV. Chloe always caved and give Max her own way with the remote control. Max kinda knew she was taking liberties with this, but fuck it she liked her TV more than Chloe so in her eyes she was queen of the remote. 

Ok so usually Chloe would stay up later or go to bed with Max at the same time, but Max was way to into the TV trash to notice when Chloe stood up and headed to the bedroom for 'sleep'

"Goodnight babe, I'm yawning like a bitch so I'm off to bed. Are you staying up to watch the end of this shit?"

Chloe totally hoped Max was staying up, she had a bit of an idea and Max going to bed with her now would ruin her sexy little impish plot.

"Uh, you're off to bed now Chlo?"

Max still had her eyeballs on the TV whilst asking this, so Chloe smiled smugly when she realised that Max was staying up and her plot could continue.

"Yeah, I'm drained babe. If I'm snoozing when you creep in you best still kiss me"

Chloe leaned and kissed Max on the cheek and ruffled her hair whilst saying that comment. And almost ran towards the bathroom to pee before skipping to the bedroom afterwards.  
The little idea that had sprouted in her head was making her a little giddy in the pants department. Oooo she was excited. The TV show or 'crap' as Chloe knew it as, had about 10-15 minutes to go and she knew that Max would follow her to bed. She knows her well enough to know she wouldn't start with watching another show. So she opened up the drawer (the private drawer) and picked out one of their favourite toys (adult toys). They has bought the strap-on about 6 months ago and although never used it all that often it wasn't because they didn't like it, they loved it. It was just that they were more of a hands and tongues only kinda couple of girls. Sure their private drawer was more than well stocked and they were definitely not anti sex toys, but they really could take em' or leave em'. 

She had the biggest grin upon her gleaming face as she strapped herself into the harness. It was a really good one, very sexy real leather harness with gleaming chrome buckles. The 7 inch penis attached to it was kind of a turn off from how sexy the harness was and how sexy each of the lean buff ladies looked when they sported it. To make things a wee bit better though the penis was baby blue in colour. 

Once she was securely strapped in how could she resist checking herself out in the mirror. Wiggling her hips a little making the baby blue penis flop around she almost burst out laughing. 

"Man I'm so glad my genitalia looks nothing like this last chicken in the shop"

She said to herself almost with no sound, just like mouthing and smiling the words. She turned the lights out and headed towards the bed where she made herself comfortable, somewhat tucking baby blue down between her thighs. Now all she had to do was await for the 'crap' to finish and Max to follow her to bed. While she lay there thinking about this little plan she didn't even realise that she had started to squeeze and tug on her nipple with her right hand. She was laying on her left side and on the left side of the bed. Her plan was to turn towards Max when she slinked into the sheets and prod her with the little surprise. 

Hearing Max turning off the TV and head towards the bathroom she smiled ever so slightly and stopped with her nipple play. God she was excited, and hella horny of course. 

"You asleep Chlo?"

Max whispered as she slowly entered the bedroom. Hearing nothing in response she made her way quietly into bed. True to form she faced Chloe for a second, leaning up on her left elbow. Stroked her girlfriends shoulder and dipped in to peck her goodnight. Obviously she didn't know Chloe was awake and smiling to herself praying that Max was not going to be tired after all this excitement she had built up with her baby blue plot. Max then rolled over onto her right side, she slept on a diagonal across from her side to the bottom of Chloe's side. This of course didn't bother Chloe, she was ever the little lap dog for her baby girl. 

Feeling Max's feet rest upon her side of the sheets Chloe knew that the time was right and Max was facing away from her. She slowly turned around and was ever so careful not to introduce baby blue too soon. One more impish grin came across her face and then she thought 'time to get the show on the road'.

"Hey sexy, I've been waiting for you babe."

"Oh, i thought you were sleeping sweetie"

"Well you couldn't be more wrong Bat-Max"

Chloe edged closer and held the base of baby blue in her right hand. Taking a deep breath she closed the gap between baby blue and the top of Max's ass. 

"I've been waiting to give you this babe"

She said as it made contact and Max jumped, it took her a second or two before clicking on what exactly was prodding into her ass. Chloe was holding it still and started to slide it up and down Max's ass really slowly.

"Babe, you know I'm not into anal sex right?"

Max said with bit of worry, slight worry, but worry nonetheless.

"Oh don't worry sweet cheeks, I'm not about stick this is the stink."

"Urgh Chloe!! Please don't call my ass the stink. So vulgar babe"

"Sorry"

Chloe said with a slight chuckle escaping her lips. Her Mouth was now starting to peck kisses upon Max's upper back, making Max close her eyes and let out the smallest of whimpers.

"So you're not really tired then i take it?" 

"What gave it away?"

Chloe said between the kisses

"Well you're prodding me dangerously close to my out of bounds place with baby blue"

"HA! out of bounds place? Max you say the dumbest things.....Still love ya though"

Reaching her left hand around to Max's toned stomach she motioned for her to turn and face her. Max happily followed the silent instruction and before they knew it they were kissing. There was never a kiss between them that wasn't full of tenderness, love and hunger. This kiss started with tenderness and quickly progressed to a very lusty kiss. 

They both sleep butt naked so there was no need for a stripping session. Chloe's hands wasted zero time in groping at Max's pert little adorable nipples. Rolling them around between her fingers and thumbs she was making very eager noises whilst doing so.

"I love your beautiful boobs baby."

Said Chloe before trailing the tip of her tongue down from the top of Max's neck to the hard nipple of her right boob. Twisting her tongue tip round in circles around the nipple Max couldn't help but let out moan of appreciation.

"Oooh, Chloe, that's so good"

She breathed out between the gentle pants that were beginning to build up in her rapidly rising chest. 

Things where getting really heated and neither of them seemed to even notice that baby blue was kinda bouncing around here and there between the sexy grinds and sways that each of them made. 

The nipple play and breast foreplay continued for a around 10 mins and both girls were hella dripping wet. Chloe absolutely loved the smell of pussy, it drove her crazy. Max's pussy of course was the greatest she had ever sampled. Everything about Max was the greatest to Chloe. And vice versa of course. Although Max had never really even thought about how the scent of Chloe's pussy made her feel. Chloe wasted no time in making her way south between Max's thighs, she couldn't resist the smell of the wetness any longer. 

"You're drivin' me hella cray cray babe. Bring me that wet sex, I'm thirsty"

Max started to laugh as soon as them words left Chloe's mouth. Chloe was always more blunt and dirty with her words than she. Although she could never imagine saying some of the things Chloe says she does really love that quality in her amazingly flawless girlfriend. 

She opened up her legs and threw away the pillow so as to lay flat on the bed. Chloe was trailing impatient kisses and licks before setting up camp right at Max's sex. The tip of her tongue started off at Max's entrance, not penetrating her, she lazily swirled around the entrance. Drawing her tongue back into her mouth slowly she simultaneously drew her lips in closer and made a somewhat drawn out sucking motion resulting in her swallowing a lovely big gulp of the sex she can't get enough of.

"Dam baby, you taste and smell hella fuckin' good. I want you like a mother fucker right about now sweet girl"

"Uh-em-ah, thank you babe....i....i......you know i love your taste as well"

"MMMMMmmmmm, so you say Bat-Max. You are really wet tonight girl!"

Chloe was conversing all this with a writhing Max in between licks, sucks and nibbles. She wasn't going too eager in her cunnilingas on her girl. She loved it of course but she had baby blue entering Max on her mind constantly and she wanted to make sure her babe was wet and limber enough to accommodate baby blue.

Once she was happy with the results and fact of Max being wet enough she kneeled at the bottom of the bed. Not on the bed, but off the bed at the foot. Bringing Max down towards her she spread each of her legs either side of her hips. Max sat up and put her hands round her girls neck and started to kiss her slowly.

"I love you so much Chlo'. You make me so happy, you know that right?"

"Of course i know, I love it when you get soppy babe"

Chloe said as she tickled playfully at Max's sides

"But seriously Bat-Max, I love you too girl......and now i really wanna slip it to you! HA!"

Max of course couldn't help but let out the laugh she did. With that they where holding one another kissing really really slowly. Chloe was still in her kneeling position and Max was still sitting legs either side of Chloe's hips. 

Chloe then slowly tilted downwards until Max's back hit the bed.

"Mmmm. You ready baby?"

Max just looked and nodded at her girlfriend, who smiled and raised herself back upwards leaving Max flat on her back. Still with her legs akimbo around Chloe's hips. Chloe's right hand grabbed ahold of baby blue, just below the tip. Her other hand ran a finger up and down Max's pussy to make sure she was still wet enough. Feeling that she was she spread her open and made contact with the tip of baby blue and Max's entrance. 

"Wow, this is so fuckin' sexy Max. If ever there was a time for your camera....."

"aaa- funny Chlo'-mmm-uuuh"

Pants and low moans where coming from Max like flowing water, Chloe was letting her own little pants and mews escape as well. Seeing her girlfriend from this angle, as she's about to enter her with baby blue was almost more than she could take. She could feel her own wetness covering her own pussy and she wasted no more time before slowly pushing forward.

"Ok baby?"

Chloe asked as the tip entered Max easily.

"mmmm"

Was the only real vocal answer she got, Max just kinda nodded along. Her soft sexual noises were becoming more frequent and her breath was all over the shop. 

Chloe was deep inside before she knew it, and while still holding to steady it she pulled back slowly. Loving the sight she was beholding, baby blue was absolutely soaked in Max's sex. Chloe pushed back in almost immediately and Max's ass shuffled back on the bed as the thrust came, at that Chloe let go of baby blue and held both her hands on Max's hips. 

While steadying herself with her grasp on Max she sped up her thrusts, not too fast though. They liked their sex kinda slow and sensual. Not that they didn't get furious towards climax or a wave of extreme mutual horniness, but they are in love. And definitely had lovers sex.

"Oooo-mm--my Chl--C-Chloe, it...it's so fuckin' ....good baby."

"Yeah baby? You like me fucking you like this?"

"G--good God!! Y-yyyyess...b..babe...yyess i do"

Things where getting really going now and the sound of baby blue thrusting into Max was driving Chloe crazy. She was enthralled in the scent and sensation. She reached up 1 hand up to Max's boobs. She was just so in the moment she needed more of Max, she wanted everything she had to offer.

"Max you are so hot babe, I'm loving this baby."

Max was nothing but noises and large intakes of breaths. Holding her breath at some points arching her back upwards, which knocked Chloe off stride a little, but she really didn't care about that. She just carried on regardless. Seeing this entering her girlfriend like this from this angle was almost making her head overload with emotional sensational sexual ecstasy. She caught a brief hazy glance at them in the mirror and quite vainly thought how sexy her ass looked banging into her girlfriend like such.

That moment was brief as she was snapped back into the sex, Max was not about to climax but Chloe could tell her efforts were going to pay off shortly. 

"You getting close Max?"

"Mmmm-uh-huh"

Chloe seen this as an opportunity to get in some dirty talk. Not that she needed an excuse she just found it worked wonders. Max may not of been big on saying too much in return, but she knew Max loved hearing it. She would tell Chloe if she never.

"Good baby, good. I wanna hear that gorgeous pussy of yours squelching with your cum"

"aaa--oooo-y-yeah"

"MMMm Max i need that wet sex of yours, i long for it baby. Your taste baby, your smell....aaahhh fuck!!! i love your smell Max."

"oooo-aaa-- mmmmm--...my....my smell?"

"Fuck yeah!!....You know what i want Max? I want you to masturbate into a pair of your underwear. Cum in them and give them to me."

This took Max by surprise to say the least, it really did turn her on that Chloe was thinking such dirty thoughts about wanting her. Chloe was spot on in her thinking, Max did love hearing her dirty, sometimes vulgar talk. 

Thrusts where building up to their version of furious, which is pretty fast paced but not by some peoples standards. But they are hella in love so sex is on the tender side of things. Chloe's eyes were half shut but still fixated on how gorgeous her girlfriend was looking with each inward thrust of baby blue. The wetness between Chloe's legs was noticable as hell to her and she had a brief thought of how she is certainly getting Max between her legs as soon as she cums herself.

"ooo-oo-...Chloe..C..Chlo..I'm so close...touch my clit....p.p...please"

"You got it sexy, I want you to cum so hard for me babe"

Chloe then moved the hand that had been groping Max's boobs and place the index and middle fingers upon her girls really hard and pert clitoris. They began makin swipes, circles, rubs of all kinds upon the petruding hot spot. 

 

"Come on Max, cum for me babe, cum hard..cum so hard you black out"

"aaaa---ooohh ffuck! I'm close! I'm close!!"

"Yeah baby, you can do it Max baby. Cum for me sexy, i love it! Love making you cum. You can do it babe....."

Chloe was planning on carrying on with the words but was cut abruptly short by Max's loud moan of satisfaction.

 

"OOOOOOHHHH, OH OH OH !!! I'M CUMIN....I'M THERE BABY!! DON'T STOP I'M CUMIN"  
"I won't stop babe"

Chloe was still thrusting but not as fast, she was slowly letting the climax ride out. Still hammering her girls clitoris, also not as fast. With her other hand she let go of Max's hip and leaned in sliding in behind Max's head. Holding her as best she could while still keeping up with her hard work in helping her lover ride this wave of sexual peaking.

This tender holding close was not without it's alternate reasons, she wanted to whisper into Max's ear as she came.

"I love you Max....I love you...

Max's heart literally did a front and back flip at the same time when she heard this in her ear just as she was easing out of orgasm. Full of gasps and slight moans still she fought through to respond. She had to..she could never have Chloe saying i love you without her saying it back, no matter what.

"...ahh..i...l..love you too Chlo.."

Holding on close as possible without baby blue poking through Max's ribs from the inside they embraced for what seemed like ages. It was about 2 minutes in real time. 

"Babe, could you erm..slide out of me please"

"Oh! God yes! Sorry baby"

"It's ok Chlo' no need for apology's babe"

They both smiled and Chloe slowly inched out baby blue, standing up she stretched out and undone the harness letting it drop to the floor. Climbing back towards the bed she flopped down and wrapped herself up in Max as best she could. They kissed and smiled for a while. Little pecks and small bouts of pillow talk was exchanged mutually.

After a while Chloe was starting to feel anxious and she felt enough time had passed so Max had completely caught her breath after that really hard orgasm she was delivered from Chloe. 

"Soo....Bat-Max...you errr..not tired are you babes?"

"Ha-ha...if you're asking for an orgasm babe then you should know I'm not about to leave you hanging. I'm not that selfish"

"I know! I never said you were."

 

 

Chapter 2 is half way done and continues directly from chapter 1. Not all the chapters are going to be directly connected. The theme will be the same in all of them though, short stories of the sexual escapades between my favourite lesbian couple PriceField. If you don't like this stuff don't read it is the obvious thing to say. If you enjoyed this story then happy days and thanks for reading strangers, hope to see you in the second chapter. If you have any comments, ideas or things of the like you can feel free to get in touch of course. I'm a friendly kinda gal and love chatting about my fave things. I don't know how on earth to post a link to my Tumblr page so if you feel like checking me out my blog goes by the name of cassie-carlton-cage


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we left off in chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will continue with this segment of the embraces. I wasn't planning it like that. Chapter 3 will conclude this and then chapter 4 will consist of a new happening between my favourite lovers. Oh and please excuse any spelling mistakes.

Chloe and Max both had more than healthy sexual appetites, and right now after thrashing her beloved girlfriend her appetite was peaked. She was always gagging for it and now was no exception. Max's jaw was destined for some aching! Not that was a bad thing of course, both of the love birds would eat until their jaw fell off. Pleasuring the woman they have loved since practically the cradle was worth anything. 

"I realise i am opening myself for some insulting 'dork' 'nerd' or 'other' remark here Chlo', but thank you sweet heart"

Max said this with the calmest most honest little smile...

"Thank you? Thank you for what babe...........wait never mind i realise exactly what you are thanking me for"

"You know me so well Chlo'"

"First of all, nobody knows you better than your captain babe, and second of all even though i am totally melting in the heart with you thanking me for giving you an orgasm, i still have to call you a dork"

Chloe kissed her lady immediately after saying it as if to kiss away the dork comment, cuz she no way actually thought it. Of course the cute show of gratitude from Max had her ready to shed a small tear of happiness that she was actually in a situation that this girl she had loved in one way or another since forever was thanking her for an orgasm. Something she had thought about almost daily since the sexual awareness part of the love had kicked in.

"Well, like i say babe. I may like to take control of the TV, hog the PS4, always shower first and hardly ever do any cooking, but i am not selfish and i think it's time we continue this surprising sex session you planned in secret."

Max trailed off into a small pathetic laugh, barely any noise in fact. Lust was starting to take over all the comedic aspects of things.

"Aww babe, i don't really like TV you know I'm more of a funny things on YouTube kinda chick. I do frown a bit when i can't get a go on Mortal Kombat once in a while, but you always play as Cassie so at least i get some eye candy when you hog it. And if i had to eat too much of your cooking you would get more than ample chances to see someone's vomit going in reverse!!"

The last part made them both have a little giggling fit. Each of them got a little closer as the laughter was dying down. Before long they were lying facing one another, both heads up by the pillows on the bed. Pecks, smiles and light stroking of arms etc..was going on and in the midst of this tender bit of loving between the lovers Chloe draped her left leg over Max, resting just below Max's right hip. 

Nice little thrilling sounds were coming from both ladies and the sound of their rampant kissing was really getting both of them excited. Max's right arm started to head further and further down, until she was stroking up and down with big strides on Chloe's thigh that was still over Max. Now bearing in mind both the girls are still fully nude after the full on slippery fuck Max had just received. Chloe was wetter and wetter by the second and more than ready for where Max's hand soon stroked her way to.

Her hand had gone down past Chloe's ass, where she caressed for a while of course. Settling upon Chloe's pussy which was so wet her fingers glided over it with extreme ease. Now Max's arm was over the leg that Chloe had put upon her girlfriend and she was stroking her pussy while some of her right hand was still resting on Chloe's sexy ass.

Her index finger was going from Chloe's opening to her clit, not settling on either, she just wanted to feel her like this for a while. Spreading the wetness around and she loved to simply stroke Chloe like this, it always felt really intimate and Max loved that feeling of intimacy. Not even in a entire sexual way. It was sexual right now of course very sexual. But it was also something that Max felt was really special to be touching Chloe's pussy, that she was allowed to, and she had no doubt in her mind that she was the only person in the world that Chloe wanted to touch her there. The same applied to Chloe of course, both girls were safe in the knowledge that each was the only one the other wanted touching, looking, kissing...embracing them like this. Even with their past sexual partners both girls never felt truly interested, they each had each other on their mind throughout every single one of past sexual encounters. Wishing and hoping that one day they would be together instead of just closing their eyes and wishing that the person doing stuff to them was the girl they had loved more than anything for more time than they could even remember.

Anyways back in the moment of now, Chloe was writhing at Max's gentle strokes, her hips had started to rock really really slowly. 

"Max, your hands on me feels soooo fucking good. I love it...mmmm...aa..."

Chloe was pleasantly surprised when Max stopped with the up and down strokes and set up camp with her index and middle finger at Chloe's clit. Large unbelievably slow and sensual circles were how she made a start. Chloe could of easily put up with faster motions, she had the major horn already after screwing Max till she came so hard the veins in her head bulged like crazy.

"That's it...that's the stuff...ooh..oooh"

Max smirked hearing that she was pleasing her girlfriend with what she was doing. 

"I love making you feel good Chlo'"

"MMMmmm yeah babe? Same here, having ssss..sex with you is....is..aaahh...so ggood.."

Chloe sped up her hip rocking, starting to kiss and talk to Max, who sped up slightly on her clit rubbing. Breaking away from the kiss Chloe had reached a level where she wanted more and she wanted it now.

"Lick me Max, i want you to lick me now babe"

Hearing the urgency in her tone Max wasted zero time in responding.

"Ok sweet, whatever you want babe"

She said this as she took her hand away from Chloe's pussy. Chloe immediately lay on her back and spread her legs wide biting her lip with anticipation of what her girlfriend had in store for her. Max made her way down so her head was right between Chloe's thighs with her face inches away from the wet throbbing and swollen cunt that had amassed between her girlfriends thighs. 

"MMmm..mm.ax I'm so fucking horny right now. I've got the image of my ass hurling into your groin. Seeing it in the mirror always makes me hot for more sweet cheeks"  
She barely finished her little speech before she felt 2 closed puckered lips meet with the top of her pussy, near her clit but not quite on it direct. Max was kissing it very slowly, not using any tongue yet just pecking and moving her lips around in an opening and closing motion.

"OOOoohhh yeahhh....Hhheellaa yes!! That's feeling really tingly and sensitive darl!! Very very fucking awesome girl!!" 

Speaking up in between the kisses she was lavishing upon the punk rock beauty before her, Max uttered slowly with a slight whisper...

"I can tell you're enjoying it from where i am Chlo'....your clit is literally pointing at me it's that pert and erect......not to mention you are more or less pissing out wet pussy all over the sheets...he-he"

"If th...th..that is your ....iiiidea of dd..ddirty talk babe...."

Max immediately cut Chloe off, well the sexual satisfaction kept on being shown with oo's, aaa's and god knows what vocal expressions.

"As if babe"

She continued still kissing Chloe's more than enlarged clit, there was some gentle sucking involved at this point as well.

"You know i am too embarassed to say half the stuff you come out with. That was just me making observations is all babe. Oh and just because i don't come out with the content you do Chlo' doesn't mean i don't like it or think about things like that myself. Some of the things you say really get me going babe."

"Mm, sssuck a ..a..little sofffter ...for the time...bbbeing babes"

Chloe said with a her eyes closed loosely and mouth agape. She was horny, but she wanted to make it last as long as possible. Fucking until the sun comes up is one of her favourite pass-times. Max's too, but she tends to flake from time to time, something Chloe has only done a handful of times.

"Ok babe, whatever you want"

Max slowed down her pace ever so slightly because she wasn't really going that fast to begin with, Chloe was just really over the top insanely horny tonight. Still envisioning that sexy and beautiful image of baby blue pumping deep into Max earlier. Chloe was pinching and tugging aimlessly at her own nipples by now as well. With one of Max's hands taken up with holding the top of her pussy open to expose her clit better and the other was now running circles and strides right on the entrance to her pussy. She had not entered yet and thought a few more moments would suffice before she made her move inwards. That thought was useless though as Chloe was about to make her aware of.

"Max...bbabe...i..i..want your fingers inside me now pplease...please...I'm ready to feel you inside me."

Max smiled at Chloe who had leaned up onto her elbows whilst makin that request. They were both looking at each other, hearts furiously beating, heads swimming with thoughts of one another. 

She was silent in her descent inside Chloe, and Chloe was wet enough to half both fingers slide straight in with no resistance. She was sticky and very slippery Max noticed.

"I...I.III...want it hard...plllease babe"

"OOooh ok Chlo', i'll finger you just how you want me to"

Obviously she didn't go from gentle insertions to ramming straight away, she built up the rhythm slowly but surely. Not too slowly though Chloe was so easy to finger tonight with how wet she was. Chloe was the wetter of the girls on many occasions, they both got into soaked situations, but sometimes Chloe's wetness was on another level. Tonight was a level above another level!

"This is the wettest i have ever seen you babe"

"Itssss.....you...it's you babe, aaaaooohh....mmm i think of you and....iii..i'm....ooooohhh mmyy God....that's good Max, yyyyour deep baby....bbbabby...your sooo..a....aaaa..deeeeep....ddon't stop babe....i feel something...."

Max carried on with her rhythm of finger fucking her lover with her index and middle finger on her right hand, hearing Chloe's words she added a third and reached an even deeper part of her girlfriends pussy. She could feel that magic little spot with her middle finger which was obviously reaching deeper than the rest. This was met with the loudest moan and Godly praise she had ever heard from Chloe. She really was on it tonight Max thought.

Her left hand was still holding open Chloe's pussy whilst she kept up with the sucks and kisses. It was more licks than anything now, lovely pleasurable circling licks that was complimenting the hard thrusts of her other hand which had made contact with Chloe's g-spot and them louder than loud moans and praises just kept on flowing. As did the hip thrusting Chloe was doing. She was really going for it and was feeling very good and a slight bit different. Good but there was something different going on.

"AAAA...aaaa..oooo...i...love having you inside me Max.....i feel so fucking close to you!! MMMMmm.....iiii....feeel..something different babe...ii..aaaaoooohh....bbbut good....oooohh so fucking goood....OOOO hhhaaaaaahhhhh!!!!........."

With that final rather porno inspired noise that Chloe let out, the feeling that she was experienced was explained....in all it's glory. A slight squelching noise was accompanied by some involuntary pushing action that Chloe and Max felt happen inside Chloe's vagina. Chloe was a heavy breathing mess, sweaty as God knows what and her mouth had never been as dry. Max's fingers, hand, chin...hell even inside her mouth and in her hair a little had been soiled in something that she was puzzled by. Chloe knew exactly what it was and scrunched her eyes up and hid her face with her hands, turning redder than red in the process. 

She was mortified!! And once the realization sank in with Max she spoke in slight shock and mystify

"Oh my goodness! Babe? Did you just? Was that what i think it was?"

Chloe never spoke, she was still panting mind you, but she never answered. She kept her face slightly covered with one hand, batted Max's hand away with the other. Got off the bed faster than 'The Flash' and hauled ass to the bathroom. Max was left with a frowning puzzled expression on her face and wondered why Chloe was acting so unusual for Chloe. I mean this girl was ready to do and say anything, nothing phased the punk badass. Yet she literally has just been witness to a very rare event of Chloe being what she could tell was embarrassed.

Now the bathroom door had no lock on it so Chloe sat up against it, she did not under any circumstances want Max coming in there. She knew she would follow her and true to form she did. She heard Max tapping the door gently and speaking up.

"Chlo' what's wrong babe?"

She said very quietly, Chloe heard her but didn't respond from sheer and utter shame.

"Babe..why are you shutting yourself away? You don't have to be embarrassed over what your body just experienced."

"Go away Max! I don't want to talk about it."

"Aww please don't be like this, it's so beautiful Chlo' it really is. So i made you ejaculate somewhat...or 'squirt' as i hear it being called. I thought we were comfortable with each other? You know how shy i can be Chlo' , this isn't like you babe. Come on out please.........

...no reply...

"....Please Chloe, you can't stay in there all night"

Max had never seen this vulnerable side to Chloe, where she was lost in her shame and not brave enough to look even Max in the eye. She continued with small taps and pleads for Chloe to vacate the bathroom. But she received no joy and after around 15 minutes was feeling chilly. She was still naked after all. Inside the Bathroom Chloe had put on a towel dressing gown so she was not feeling the chill like Max. Who retired in her efforts and went back into the bedroom.

She started to tidy up the bed and crawled into it under the duvet and lay there hoping her girlfriend would come join her. Obviously she couldn't help wondering if the shoe was on the other foot, would she be this shamed. Truth be told probably, but she couldn't help feeling a bit smug and proud at what she just helped the love of her life achieve through her actions. She had an itch right on the tip of her nose and itched it with her right hand, taking in an immediate whiff of Chloe's vagina in doing so. Oh! she thought to herself, realising she had just got up and followed her girlfriend. Not thinking about the sticky substance still encasing her whole hand more or less. 

Hhhmmm?? She thought to herself, experiencing Chloe's scent on her made her think back to what Chloe had said to her whilst she was sexing Max earlier on with baby blue. How she loved Max's pussy scent and would love it if she pleasured herself, cuming into some underwear and giving them to her. Maybe i should? She pondered. It might coax her out of the bathroom, and it may cheer her up a bit she thought. She didn't like the thought of Chloe feeling so vulnerable and shamed, so anything that can hopefully show her she cares and that she doesn't have to feel as such was worth a try.  
She strided over towards her underwear drawer and picked out a pair of girls boxers. Very tight and slightly revealing the bottom of her ass cheeks. These will do she thought. They had a Batman logo on the front and back, but that didn't matter. Not many pairs of her underwear had anything but superhero stuff.

Wearing just these boxers she slinked back over towards the bed, lay back and started to work some gentle rubbing onto her minge. She was still damp of course from the actions of the night so far....shutting her eyes she took in a breath and started in her pursuits of cuming in her underwear.........


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of the embraces will be the last to follow up with the particular events thus far. Chapter 4 will be a new encounter which i shall not give away info on, surprises are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have no clue how to link my Tumblr so if you fancy saying yo, or following my stupid ass cassie-carlton-cage is me folks.

Chapter 3  
Slumped upon the bathroom floor, her knees up close to her chest and head buried deep into them knees. She was mortified, Chloe Price of all people. She is not one to brag (much), but she considers herself extremely free in the bedroom department. Sexual expression come pretty natural to her, but what just occurred was something new even to her. 

She lifted her head up, mouth sort of agape and ran both hands through her hair pushing it back a bit. She thought how on earth she was going to look at Max ever again. Did Max feel disgusted by her involuntary vaginal action? She then became with a puzzled look and thought about the action, i mean man did it feel hella good. Way fucking different to anything she has experienced before. Not an orgasm but really good all the same. There was nothing final about it like with an orgasm, it was sort of a pleasant bonus on the road to the orgasm. 

Realizing she was smirking a wee bit she started a different train of thought, like perhaps it's not as embarrassing as she was making out. I mean Max and her shared everything, they talked about everything, no subject was taboo for them. Her beautiful baby girl would probably not make a big deal of it. Ok if she thinks about it properly she knows for sure that Max would never make fun of her. Max isn't like that, she's sweet and isn't a teaser in the slightest. Plus she's kipping by now no doubt.

Ok get up she told herself, the longer she sits here being a tool, the longer she will actually look like a tool. Standing up she glanced in the mirror, ruffled her hair a bit, checked she had nothing stuck to her butt from sitting bare ass'd on the floor, pissed and left the bathroom.

Turning out the bathroom light it helped her notice more that the bedside lamp must still be on because the faint light was shining from the door which was ajar. Still under the impression that Max would be asleep by now she crept towards the bedroom. The puzzled look appeared upon her face again when she heard some slight noises coming from the room. When she was close enough to the door she heard a noise that she certainly recognized. Wondering if she was hearing things she approached the actual door really slowly and peered through the doorway being really quiet. Once she made eye contact with where the noises were coming from and she could hardly contain her surprise.

Max was flat on the bed, her left leg bent up with her foot resting by her ass and the other one slightly spread but flat on the bed. Her eyes were tightly shut and her left hand was twisting her nipples. Favouring the right one which a tad bit more sensitive, she'd flick fast on them then squeeze, pinch and pull. Both of them were insanely hard and really pert. Her boobs were not as big as Chloe's, but they were a stunning pair of boobs nonetheless. 

Now her right hand was working a bit harder than the left. It was inside her boxers and moving vigorously. Now and again she would take her hand out and rub the outside of the boxers, making sure as to push them really flush and hard into her pussy. Remembering her desired outcome of course, she wanted to do everything possible to ensure her pussy soaked these boxers in hope that she could sway her girlfriend out of the bathroom.

Little did she know of course that her girlfriend was already out and witnessing what she was doing. Chloe was so turned on that she had almost forgotten all about why she had left the room in the first place. Chloe bit her lip watching this and really couldn't help but stroking herself slightly, not entering inside her slit, but idle stroking along the slit. Of course she was wet, i mean after everything that had happened already tonight and what she was watching right now, she thought she would have something wrong with her if she was anything but dripping. 

Suddenly her eyes widened as she noticed Max grip the sheets with her left hand with unbelievable speed. Her hips were thrusting, not really furiously but still noticeably. Chloe knew immediately what was going down and she was eager to for Max to climax so she could enter and join in again. She had thought of entering sooner but thought she would let Max enjoy herself, she didn't want to break her concentration or anything she thought. 

Max's right hand was going really fast on her clit right now. Pressing harder than usual, still making sure all the wetness possible was soaked up by her underwear. With an open mouth and vocal noises that were driving Chloe insane, she came. Not wanting to make Chloe's ego grow too big Max would never tell her that every time she played solo she thought of her and how good she made her feel. 

"Aww babe, you are so dam hot!"

Chloe said with lust and a slight smirk.

"Chloe! Oh lord, how? errr...have you been there long?"

"Long enough to see the present you have made for me"

Chloe threw a wink with that comment. Max giggled slightly and replied.

"Ah, ok. Well don't stand in the doorway all night Chlo'. Come keep me company and collect your 'present' as you put it"

Chloe did not hesitate to oblige and almost ran over to Max and grabbed the duvet over the both of them as she did. 

"So why did you bolt?"

Max asked really faint, almost just mouthing. Chloe looked away going red and didn't reply.

"I obviously know why Chlo'. Guess I'm just a bit taken back by it."

A brief pause

"You know you don't have to be ashamed of anything babe. I love you Chloe. And if anything i find it really sexy you know"

"Really?"

Chloe finally replied.

"Of course! Chlo' you know i am no way as bold as you are with things. I guess what i mean is, can you imagine how proud and great i feel making you do that?"

A chuckle emerged from Chloe and she snuggled up to Max. Max was on her right side and Chloe was on her left. So it was Chloe's right hand that she placed on Max's hip and pulled her closer. 

"Well i did kinda start to feel like a tool sitting bare butt on the bathroom floor after a while"

Chloe's hand now with the fingertips skimming the 'present' that Max had made for her.

"Gotta say babe, you couldn't of cheered me up any better though! Seeing you pleasuring yourself like that was totally trashy of me to watch. But dam!! Max, seriously how could i not like!"

Small and brief soft kisses were now being exchanged by the two lesbian love birds, Chloe continued to talk between the breaths.

"So babe, how about"

kiss

"You"

Another kiss

"Hand me"

More tender kissing and a slight tug on the waistband as she added.

"Over these boxers and i can put them in a safe place"

Max was a little confused wondering what Chloe meant and where her 'safe place' was.

"What do you mean by that? Do you have some sort of secret stash somewhere Chlo? Because you know the herb will totally overrun the smell on these"

She went a soft shade of blushing red in actually saying that out loud about the smell.

"I totally don't have to hide my herb from you babe, I meant it when i said i was cutting way back and you know exactly where i keep it and how much is there sexy"

Max would never dream of making demands of Chloe, Chloe wouldn't do that of Max either. But she couldn't help but feel a little relieved about that. She really didn't mind drugs of any kind, but having a pie eyed girlfriend when you are stone cold sober can sometimes be a bit annoying. 

Chloe then sat upon her knees on the bed, inline with Max's hips and added her other hand to the waistband.

"Now let's get these awesome things off your sexy ass and you can see what i mean baby girl. Warning though Bat-Max! I am about to get a bit deep and crap so please don't look at me soft and laugh"

She was kinda melting a bit inside to hear that Chloe was a bit anxious, to what she didn't know yet. So she raised her hips ever so slightly and her ass was inches off the bed, giving Chloe the bright green light to slide the boxers off her. Which she wasted no time in doing. And just like that both lovers where completely starkers again. 

"MMmmmm, I hella thank you, and don't worry sweetheart i won't embarrass you by taking inhaling them in front of you"

Chloe said half reassuring and half cocky. Either way Max was hoping that she wouldn't so she was chuffed.

"They are for me when i am totally alone, thinking of you, doing X-rated shit and that"

She claimed as she walked towards the closet. Max was curious as fuck as to what she was doing. Chloe opened up the closet door and moved a pile of junk out of the way, followed by another pile of junk. Right at the back of the closet was a loose floor board which Chloe lifted and grabbed something from inside. As she turned back around walking towards the bed Max seen it was a box. 

"W-what's that?"

"Well babe this is just a small memento of stuff i sort of like to hold on to"

Chloe said slowly as she sat back onto the bed. 

"What kinda stuff Chlo?" 

Max was practically bursting with curiosity as to what was inside. Not that she was a ill mannered nosy person, she was just the kind of person to know what is what and her surroundings in good detail. Chloe then opened it up.

"Just some bits and pieces regarding you and me Max"

Boom! Max was hit by a trembling lip and fought back a watery eye situation. She was so moved to see this from Chloe. Obviously she knew that Chloe loved her, she could tell and knew almost the very second that Chloe actually fell in love. When she started to eye her up and get a little bit coy about things. Not extremely coy , i mean that was not Chloe at all, but the kind of coy you get when you are in the presence of someone you have crush upon. So yeah she knows all to well that she's loved, but seeing that things were important enough for Chloe to keep was just incredible, out of this world sweet. 

"Aww, babe..that is so frickin' cute. I'm so happy that i am privileged enough to be the only one in the whole world who see's this sweet side of you"

Chloe was a hard ass and everyone that knows her knew it, but that wasn't the be all and end all of her. She was a girl after all, deep down she had a sweet, caring and loving side like anyone else. Sure that she has never been interested in anyone else barr Max almost her entire life, so Max was kinda the only one who seen this, but it did exist. It was there, and this box had just shown Max a little bit more of the side of Chloe that she liked the most.

"Yeah, well.....it's nothing major like. Just some movie stubs from our first movie as actual girlfriends. A photo you took of the two of us, another of when we were kids. A baseball cap of yours that you left at my house time ago. A note you wrote me when we first moved in here together. Ya know that kinda stuff bae"

Chloe smiled looking down and routing a bit through the stuff, stopping she looked at Max and the smile grew. Max of course was smiling back, still a bit watery eyed.

"And now these intimate boxers that you made me. I almost want you to leave so i can make use out of them right now"

She said as she popped them into the box closing it up and returning it to the place. Walking back towards the bed Max said.

"How rude of you, you know that the night still hasn't ended for you yet Chlo'. If you want to carry on of course"

She said shyly adding.

"If you aren't put off.....ya know....cuz of earlier."

Quickly adding.

"Which is totally hot Chlo'. I feel so proud....."

She was cut short by Chloe speaking.

"Of course i want to, It was new and i guess i kinda freaked over nothing. I kinda thought i had actually pissed myself for the briefest of seconds. Then with how fucking fab it felt i knew what had happened......You sure you not just saying stuff to make me feel better now are you Max? I know you"

"NO WAY! Chlo' seriously. I loved it if I'm honest"

Max patted at the bed for Chloe to return laying next to her. Which she did and straight away the soul mates were locked in a hug, kissing like they had not a care in world but each other. 

Now obviously Chloe is a taller girl than Max, but this made no difference at all when Max slowly gestured with small nudges for Chloe to turn around. Once Chloe was facing away from Max, she was showering the back of her neck with soft sensual kisses. Slightly sucking but nothing major, Max wasn't very confident with love biting abilities. Her girlfriend on the other hand really couldn't help herself. Once they were in the zone Chloe was like a ravenous animal for Max's neck, boobs, ass cheeks, pubic area, anywhere that felt good in the moment to be fair. 

"Hhhmmm, that's really nice"

Chloe said as she placed her left arm backwards a bit so it rested upon Max's side, allowing for Chloe to stroke and make grabs at the side of Max's ass that she could reach. Max's hand manoeuvred underneath Chloe's arm and reached around to Chloe's front. Sliding to her thigh she slowly edged Chloe's leg up and rested it slightly back, spread, and upon Max. In doing so Chloe had to shuffle slightly angled on her back but not completely so still on her side. 

Max continued the kisses throughout this and Chloe had dipped her head downwards chin towards her chest. Exposing her neck as much as possible for Max to continue her work with ease. Each press of Max's soft lips upon her skin sent slight shivers, especially with where Max had now moved her hand to.

She idly skimmed up and down on Chloe's slit, feeling how swollen and wet she was really started to get Max tingly in her own slit area. Her fingertip started to enter slightly and spread the warm damp sex from the entrance of Chloe's vagina up to her really pert clit, which had turned almost purple with how much blood was flowing from the sexual arousal she was feeling right now. 

Chloe's arm still back upon Max was grabbing at her ass a bit more furious and animalistic. Her other arm was sprawled in front of her grabbing at the sheets. The sheets were grabbed with great force once Max made direct contact with her purple aroused clit and stayed there. Medium circles with her index and middle finger were going at a steady pace and this had Chloe's ass grinding into her lovers pussy area with the movements her hips were making. This of course was a real turn on for Max who started to pick up the pace with her fingers and her kisses, which she had been doing non stop.

"OOOoooohh.......oooooohhhh.......oooooohhhh.........Mmm-Max....uuuHHh..soo good...Max...soooo g-gooood.....oooooo....uuuhhh...uuhhhh..uuuhhhh."

Hearing how much Chloe was enjoying herself really gave Max a primal batch of urges and she made a quick slide down to Chloe's entrance to soak and spread some more wet sex. Back onto the now even wetter clit her circles and side to side actions were intense and fast, switching between the two had Chloe's toes curling so hard they cracked, just like her knuckles did when she cracked them. A sound Max hated, but she was way too in the moment to give a fuck.

"Fuckk!! ooooo........aaaa....ooooaoaaoa......my fuckin God!!....that's it.....that's it.....ooooaaaoaooa...oooohhhh.....oooohhhhh......aaaaahhh.."

The last noise was more or less a scream, a passionate scream though. Nothing like the fake one's you would hear in a porno movie. Every single sound these girls made during there love making was full of passion, love, lust, craving, heartfelt desire for each other. This was no seedy scene, the love between them was obvious, they were free together making love. They were full of every sweet emotion known or unknown.

"You getting close, Chlo'"

Max asked as she took note of the sounds and actions her girlfriend was doing. Her hips had a mind of their own, her hand was grabbing Max's ass so hard it was a good job she never grew her nails, the leg resting upon Max was shaking involuntary (as a girls leg does when someone or something is hitting them nerve endings just right).

"Yeeaah....Yes, i am babe.....I'm soo close.....You are soooo goood at this......ooooahhhhaaah...iii...feel....sooo amazing....and close...aaaahhh....ooooaaooa...close as fuck babe......don't st-stop....aaahhhh....oooo"

"I won't stop Chlo...mmmm..babe....you are so beautiful, i love that i can make you feel so...mmm...aa..good and turned on.......and i love you of course"

Max said getting pretty worked up herself with what she was doing to Chloe right now. Her fingers were going their fastest now and her kisses were full of nibbles, sucks and licks. Her pace kept up and when she heard Chloe imploring her not to stop amidst the passionate screams and other sexual sounds. One of these sounds was the squelching of Chloe's pussy which was really fucking turning Max on all the more. It was loud with how fast Max was going and how Chloe was thrusting. 

And just like that the thrusting ceased and Chloe's back arched inwards, pushing her pelvis back into Max with gentle force. Her mouth fell open slack jawed and got herself as close as possible, holding the hand that was grabbing the sheets. Max's other arm was out stretched underneath Chloe's head so was able to reach without a problem. Their fingers locked and went white knuckled instantly. Chloe drew the interlocked hands up towards her face and started to place her mouth upon Max's hand. Not quite kissing or doing anything really because she could barely concentrate on anything else but the orgasm raging through her.

The passionate screams where gentle tender sounds, when she could manage them that was. She was holding her breath as a lot of girls do when they cum hard. After about 20 seconds of intense hard cuming, the hips started to gently slow into a rocking motion, barely moving at all really. Max's hand was now gently up and down stroking her pussy, checking out how much sex had been made when Chloe came. More so stroking because she enjoyed sensation of Chloe's pussy upon her fingertips, she wasn't alone both girls enjoyed simply stroking each other. It was an intimate thing for them, to touch each others private area, it made them feel close to one another. It was really sweet and loving.

"mmmmmmmmm......wow!.....Max, wow!"

"That good eh?" 

Max said with a proud grin upon her face.

"I came so hard! Fuck girl! For a quiet chick you sure can bring it ya know!"

Chloe said as she was catching her breath more and turning to face her girlfriend. The lovers, spent about 10-15 minutes in the embrace of hugging, kissing and sweet talk. Chloe eventually had to light up a cigarette and once she had finished it they retired for the night. Falling asleep upon one another Chloe was now the big spoon. Max was asleep first, as usual, and Chloe wasn't far behind. After all the night was a fair bit exhausting for the two lovers.   
'


End file.
